guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Baron Will Scarlett
Thanks for the support...I have been evolving it more each day...I have been looking into some other skills..Like Spell Braker to replace Escape...and dropping Troll Unguent(Healing Breeze works better) The more elite runs, I have not tried yet...I am in the process of running the desert..and right now am 50/50 here. I have not seen or heard of a Ranger Droks runner YET....I plan on working on this till I perfect a Build that can run any area with atleast a 70% sucess rate...right now..ASC to SC is 100%..I have made the run MANY times and have only died 4 times total(not counting TEST runs) and those were cause of a noob deciding to follow and keep aggro on me..lol I placed the 'build' here to help out newer players with a Ranger Runner....I have a Droks W/Mo..I got bored doing that run(+ I can make more faster doing LA to SC). Once again..thx for tips and if you have any sussgestions on a Better Build..I am all ears. My IGN is-Catti Fyre=ranger(or check out the OOBW site and drop me a msg,Deadlyknights on there)...maybe we can perfect this build sometime and show them that you don't have to be a 'elite' to be good.Deadlyknights 17:50, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :You haven't heard of a ranger Droks runner!?!? Hello, what about us, the Running Rangers? One of our members can even do it with 100% completion rate on a ritualist. ;) -- (talk) 15:21, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :And please sign your messages on talk pages with four tildes: ~~~~~. -- (talk) 15:22, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::Hey Gem,I never thought I would get a message from you on my talk page, nonetheless about this. We are referring to the discussion on the build Speed Ranger and the unsigned comment was from Deadlyknights. We are going back and forth on eachother's talk pages and I have never heard of RRA before. That is a great source! Baron Will Scarlett 15:31, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::::) I know whos the message was, but signing is still a thing that should be done. Remember, most of us regular contributors don't think of ourselves as any kind of 'elite' who are above other less active or newer users. Atleast I don't think i'm anyhow better than you guys. :) And what comes to RR and the soon to be formed RRA (Running Rangers Academy), I recommend to read through the website if you'r interested and apply for RR/RRA if you think that you would fit in. -- (talk) 15:41, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I do think I would fit in very well, seeing as that I already use my ranger to run anybody in my alliance anywhere they want (except droks dangit). Although I do not think that I would like paying to become a part of RR. I would love some advice for running, but i do not like charging that much for runs - if i have to charge anything at all. I am a kind spirit and Gold doesnt really matter to me since it is so easy to get. I may have an interest in RR later along the timeline, but as for now I dink around. My motto for now is "Help others". I wouldnt mind paying for a guide on running droks or certain missions, so keep me posted. Baron Will Scarlett 16:29, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::PS - I am an American in Oregon, so i have west coast time. If you seriously need more American runners for RR I will look into it. And I'm sure Deadlykinghts is interested, though I'm not sure where he is located. As for the RRA...I can't join in here..as I am one of the major officers in my Guild and plus this a a GUILD that spans many games(PC & PS2)...I am on the EAST COAST in Canada..and am willing to help in any way I can.I also use my runner for my Guildies(but when doing runs for them, I do spam for Cash runs)Deadlyknights 17:53, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :Info for both of you: Joining RR only costs you a small fee to take the tests. If you pass the tests you can join. You don't need to join our guild to be part of the running group, the guild is just an additional posibility. Ofcourse if you don't lie taking payment, RR is not really suitable for you, because our runners should keep with the prices on the website. All RR are really friendly people thou, and the prices aren't always that strict if the customer is nice and so on. Currently we only have 1-2 american runners and one australian one, so we definitely need more. :You both also seem to have understood something wrong. RR = Running Rangers, the running group and the guild. RRA= Running Rangers Academy, a runner school being formed soon. -- (talk) 02:18, 18 September 2006 (CDT) My IGN veries..but mostly I use Catti Fyre..and I will look abit more into the RR...still lost with a R/W droks runner..cant seem to get the skills right...any ideas?Deadlyknights 05:41, 18 September 2006 (CDT) 55 UW Build I like how you think. Unfortunately, I see a small problem. All the AoE damage - even without breaking agro - might not be enough to overcome the health regen of an aatxe. I tried it with just Zealot's Fire at one point and it sucked. But I dunno, maybe it'll work with the extra power. For the attributes, put more in the necro ones and less in the monk ones. But be sure you have at least 10 regen for the standard 55 - with bleeding that's only 7, and remember that you need to overcome the damage from dark aura as well. And for that reason, I'd suggest putting Watchful Spirit or Mending in the SoA version. (By the way, the SoA 55 is still considered a normal 55/invincimonk/whatever :).) --Armond Warblade (talk) 09:53, 27 November 2006 (CST) :I finally tried it and it worked to some degree. About dark aura - Divine favor takes care of this issue, since it gives more health than Dark Aura could take away (5). And yeah, i recognize the technicalities of 55, invinci / whatever. But i still think of a 55 as being the original, and any others are either soa, sb, etc. to me. I seriously need just like 50 more attribute points... Dark aura shells out shadow damage too, which is like holy in the fact that it is armor ignoring. If any skill could be left out it would be Zealot's fire since the fire damage is almost noting...but even just a few points in smite and this can add a little edge if you know what i mean. Baron Will Scarlett 21:05, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::::i am getting tired of Anet...i tried a tainted flesh/ well of suffering combo and they run away from the degen! omg. this is seriously bugging me. they nerfed the killing of more than one non-boss enemy at a time, but kept the soloing of bosses (sliver armor). not fair. not at all. Baron Will Scarlett 22:02, 27 November 2006 (CST) :Me, I would go for 10 regen from breeze and mending, and then maximize my damage from dark aura, with zealot's as an afterthought. That means you need 6 + 3 healing. Also, the damage from zealot's, being negligible, isn't worth boosting with a smiting headpiece. I would go for a favor one, or maybe a healing. Favor would be preferable because we want the enchantments to last as long as possible. I would say at the very least no less than 4+4+1 favor - preferably more. That takes up 31 attrib points. Maybe 7+3 in prot, that takes up another 28 bringing us up to 59. Split the remaining 141 among blood and death - realize that at most we're going to get 17*1.2*1.25=25.5 seconds of dark aura activation at this point if we put in 12 blood... Not bad... Try it with 9 blood and (let's see... used another 48... Damn, 93 left) 11 death, throw the remaining into smiting or maybe a bit more of prot. You can get 5+3 smiting (wee~) and then put in, I dunno, 1 curses :P Our tribute to SS. Summary: I really don't see how to do this with a SoA monk, the regen from Watchful Spirit really doesn't look like it can cover all the health you'll lose from Dark Aura and Cultist's Fervor. But that's just me. Try this out for me if you have the time - I'm nowhere near capping cultist's on my monk (or even getting him a necro secondary, honestly). If you kill dudes before cultist's runs out, loose some blood and throw some in prot (decreasing smiting if you have to). --Armond Warblade (talk) 00:26, 28 November 2006 (CST) :The SoA works much better because you need nothing in healing AND the fact that you dont take ANY damage from Dark Aura or Cultists fervor because of Prot Spirit and Divine favor (since you only deal damage whilst casting spells on yourself). It works nicely, but the damage output is lacking and I think the AI may be smarter than we both think... Baron Will Scarlett 00:39, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::...The damage is dealt BEFORE the healing? That's awesome. I wouldn't have expected that. And the AI can be as smart as it wants, humans are always smarter. I'm gonna find a way to power myself into Luxon territory. Still keeping Watchful Spirit because I hate having more than one degen on a 55, and bleeding is evil. --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:17, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::Almost exactly like what I was running. Baron Will Scarlett 01:52, 28 November 2006 (CST) ::It may not be up your alley, but I also invented a build Bondalot and I would like to know what you think about it.Baron Will Scarlett 01:53, 28 November 2006 (CST) :::That bee's a blank page o.o --Armond Warblade (talk) 21:46, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::::People didnt like it, check out Bond Prot :::::What I get for going away for a week-ish. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:07, 4 December 2006 (CST) Testing Tags ? Baron 11:23, 28 November 2006 (CST) oops Baron 20:18, 28 November 2006 (CST) Please remove those tags up there ^ when you check your talk page so people don't go seeing your talk page in the categories. --Armond Warblade (talk) 19:43, 28 November 2006 (CST) :You didn't have to remove the ones inside the tags :P But at least now you know what they do. --Armond Warblade (talk) 23:39, 28 November 2006 (CST) User page images Hi Baron Will Scarlett! I notice you are using some pretty big images on your user page. This isn't much of a problem, but I recommend you put those images inside a gallery tag. There is an explanation on how to do this at wikipedia's Gallery tag article. This would reduce the amount of bandwidth used when your user page is requested. However, this is only a recommendation and I won't be offended if you choose to ignore it :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 16:31, 29 November 2006 (CST) ::No, seriously , tanks. I couldnt figure out how to do it, so i will change it when i can. Baron 22:32, 29 November 2006 (CST) Instead of putting bullet points under each gallery image, you could do Image:Image.Format|Caption, unless you think it looks worse. You could also put a bunch of images in one gallery tag (see coding on User:Armond/Gallery). Again, only if it suits you :P Armond Builds Hullo! You blanked Signet Slayer but this still leaves a blank page on the wiki. If you want a page deleted you need to edit it and put the wiki admins will then know that the page has been marked for removal. (I've added this tag to the page so it may be gone by the time you read this!). I also checked out your other contributions. When you submit a build if you specify which type of game play it's for (PvE, AB, RA, etc) it will help make sure it is tested in the situation you designed it for. Best of luck with your hunt for "AN AWESOME SMITE BUILD", when you find one be sure to let me know :o). --JP 21:57, 3 December 2006 (CST) I's a doofus! Ok. So now that I've gotten some SLEEP (I won't say I'm fully concious, as my dad woke me up in the middle of a really wierd dream and I'm REALLY disoriented), I can figure out why the screens didn't upload. I told gwiki to upload this file, but I didn't tell it what to save it as! I assumed it was smarter than it was. :P By the way, great job with your 55s. You > me. --Armond Warblade (talk) 10:52, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Added another. Baron 16:15, 20 December 2006 (CST) A job! See Dwayna's Grace. Touch + PS smiter? --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:32, 22 December 2006 (CST) :If you can get me an idea of what is around there (interrupts, degen, anti-enchantments, etc. ill see what i can come up with/ use.) Baron 14:56, 22 December 2006 (CST) User box Hi. I'm really sorry, but I have made a small mistake previously. I didn't mean to have people use the gem icon widely, but forgot to change the gem icon in the competition user boxes earlier. Would you be so kind and replace the icon on your user page with Image:Diamond.jpg or similiar. I replaced the icon in the competition boxes with that one. Sorry for the trouble! -- (talk) 16:29, 1 January 2007 (CST) ::Yes but of course! (Sorry) Baron 17:01, 1 January 2007 (CST) :::Thank you very much and sorry for the trouble. I should have realised that people are going to use those boxes. :) -- (talk) 19:57, 1 January 2007 (CST) SoA Build #1 I have no idea how you manage to kill Bolten Largebelly with this one. It lets you survive mobs and prevents interrupts, but Illusionary Weaponry is to weak to kill him. It took me some time to drop his health to 2/3 and he used Troll Unguent and healed himself to almost full health. -- Matek 13:17, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::Your problem probably lies in your spamming of the spell Protective Spirit when you don't have to. This takes away from smacking time. Try to only cast spells as you need them. http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b109/xx1mind1bodyxx/gw226.jpg and http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b109/xx1mind1bodyxx/gw227.jpg as proof. : I C, thanks~! -- Matek 09:52, 26 September 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC)